Las esmeraldas malditas
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de perpetuar un recuerdo? Entra a este mundo fantasioso y trata de salir de él. Como siempre, agradezco su tiempo y sus tomatazos!


**La esmeraldas malditas**

De: Valerie Sensei

vale_

"_¡Cuántas veces me he detenido como tú  
a leer la inscripción de una lápida sepulcral!  
[…] Yo también he meditado antes que tú_

_acerca del destino. ¡Oh, viajero!_

_Cuídate de tu alma antes de que la muerte_

_venga a aniquilar tu cuerpo."_

_**Las mil y una noches**__, Anónimo_

Un viento recio estremeció al solitario viajero. Una densa bruma le hizo perder el sentido de la dirección; su destino quedaba hacia el norte. Aquel debía apresurarse para llegar, antes que se escondiera el sol, a su casa de campo en Escocia.

Desde la repentina muerte de Candy, quien había sido su esposa y fallecida por consecuencia de la peste bubónica, el magnate millonario William Albert Andrew no había encontrado consuelo en ninguna distracción. Su amigo George lo disuadió para que se tomara unas largas vacaciones, ya que lo único que lo alejaba de los recuerdos que lo consumían en vida era el trabajo. Trabajaba largas jornadas con el único fin de pasar el menor tiempo posible en aquel hogar que refugió a esos dos seres que necesitaban amarse.

Después de haber caminado un largo rato en la densa bruma, ésta desapareció. Notó extrañado que el camino era diferente. En vez del largo tramo ausente de cualquier arboleda que lo llevaba a la casa de campo, ahora se encontraba en un abundante bosque, lleno de centenarios árboles que se abrazaban unos a otros, buscando una compañía para las largas soledades a las que eran sometidas. Entre el enmarañado techo de ramas, muy poca luz se filtraba, temerosa acaso de alumbrar algún escenario tétrico, el cual aquel lugar propiciaba.

Además de perder el sentido de la dirección, perdió la noción del tiempo. Anduvo horas caminando por el misterioso bosque. El mismo no le permitía orientarse y llegar a tiempo al lugar donde pretendía olvidar. Pensó que si seguía caminando en línea recta, llegaría al punto en donde saldría del bosque y podría orientarse con la vaga ayuda del sol. Mientras caminaba, vio en el oscuro camino una figura en el suelo, la cual daba aspecto de hombre. En efecto, era un hombre sentado en el suelo, cuyo rostro no estaba del todo definido por el exceso de vello facial que tenía. Al parecer, éste estaba en ese lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, sentado, meditando en alguna fuerza cósmica. Sus pies estaban cruzados y estaba en forma de penitencia. De primera instancia, el viajero dudó en preguntarle cómo salir de allí, pero luego tomó valor y así lo hizo.

-Si quieres salir de aquí, primero debes cruzar el castillo abandonado, que se encuentra a una legua de aquí- le indicó el hombre con voz de ultratumba. Luego, añadió: -Es mejor que renuncies a salir de este bosque, antes de pisar ese castillo.

El hombre quedó profundamente dormido o eso aparentaba. Cerró sus ojos y por más que Albert quiso preguntarle, le habló fuertemente, le ofreció dinero y comida, el hombre no volvió a abrir sus ojos. En un momento dado, vio cómo el hombre se fue convirtiendo en piedra. Esta situación lo llenó de pavor, ya que todo parecía tan irreal que no sabía qué debía hacer. Ante ese escenario, éste determinó seguir su camino y tratar de cruzar el mencionado castillo. Era preferible enfrentar cualquier situación inesperada, antes de quedarse en ese bosque que parecía cobrar vida con cada minuto que pasaba.

No demoró mucho en llegar al castillo. Quedó asombrado ante la apariencia del mismo. Éste era un enorme palacio, en donde algún momento albergó a alguien que pertenecía a la realeza o a la corte. Ésta era una enorme estructura con un estilo gótico deslumbrante. Sus paredes estaban construidas con unos hermosos ladrillos rojos, que daban aspecto de estar llorando sangre. Tenía tres elevadas torres, las cuales habrían servido para observar la entrada de posibles enemigos. Una indiscreta hiedra se había apoderado de gran parte de sus paredes frontales, un visible signo de abandono de esa propiedad.

Albert se sintió tentado de entrar y ver qué había en sus adentros. Tal vez ocultaba valiosos objetos, los cuales no necesitaba el magnate; sin embargo, le atraía la idea de encontrar algo realmente sorprendente. El portón de la entrada se encontraba abierto y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Sólo vería brevemente su interior y se regresaría al camino hacia su casa de campo, pues ya se acercaba el atardecer y no debía demorar para encontrar, con la ayuda de la luz del sol, el sendero.

En sus interiores encontró un enorme salón con muebles muy finos y extraordinarios; un majestuoso órgano tubular, cuyos tubos cubrían toda una pared llegando hasta el techo; un enorme tapiz, que estaba hecho con fibras de oro; todo esto contrastaba con las pinturas de estilo barroco que estaban expuestas allí. Un fresco en el techo abovedado del salón, reflejaba a una mujer en pleno éxtasis, mientras las pinturas expuestas en las paredes mostraban imágenes superpuestas en claroscuros, que podían revelar figuras diabólicas intentando colarse en los ambientes. Un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, puesto que todo el lugar se sentía cargado de alguna fuerza maligna, la cual era reforzada con la decoración del castillo.

El viajero cruzó un impresionante salón comedor con una extensa mesa para unos cuarenta o cincuenta comensales. Las ventanas del salón reflejaban un extenso campo en los que dominaban los cipreses y los pinos. El castillo parecía dominar aquella vasta extensión de terreno, dándole un aspecto subyugante a aquellas tierras, que sólo existían para servirle. Recorrió además algunas habitaciones, igualmente decoradas como el gran salón, dejándolo en ocasiones corto de respiración, ante las imágenes que permanecían allí inmutables ante el tiempo, ante los visitantes, ante cualquier atisbo de razón humana.

Finalmente, llegó al patio. Si el interior del castillo lo había dejado absorto, aun más lo impresionó este espacio. A pesar de haber estado abandonado el castillo, este lugar se mantenía intacto. Era un modesto jardín, con todo tipo de vegetación agreste: cardos, ortigas, algunas enormes carnívoras y cicutas. Éstas parecían avivarse cada vez que Albert se adentraba más al jardín. Era increíble como éste sobrevivía a pesar de la soledad del castillo.

Al final del jardín, se encontraba un pasillo con una serie de fuentes que se unían unas a otras y que estaban diseñadas de tal manera, que guiaban al visitante al final de éstas. En medio de la fuente, se encontraban un grupo de figuras mitológicas, con aspectos desafiantes, mirando hacia la estructura al final de la fuente. Parecía que esperaban que algo sucediera, pues estaban en posición de ataque. Desde donde estaba sólo pudo ver que al final, se encontraba un pequeño paredón, pero éste no pudo distinguir qué había allí. Atraído por la belleza que hería el iris de sus ojos, Albert se allegó hasta la pequeña estructura.

Allí quedó sin aliento cuando vio en el centro, una estatua de una mujer, suplicando ayuda. Éste quiso verla más de cerca y así lo hizo; pero maldijo el momento en que se acercó. Una fuerte corriente le recorrió por la espina dorsal desde la cabeza hasta los pies, su piel se erizó y su quijada temblaba involuntariamente. La imagen de la mujer en la estatua era la imagen de su amada Candy. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía sus ojos. _¡Es ella!_, pensaba con desesperación y con horror al ver que la escultura de la mujer la presentaba como si le hubieran arrancado los ojos. La expresión de ésta era de pánico. Ésta tenía sus manos extendidas y en ellas ofrecía dos esmeraldas, lo que pensó Albert que tal vez representaban sus ojos.

El joven se ahogó en un sollozo. Era inevitable ver a la estatua y no acordarse de Candy. Quiso acercarse aun más y abrazarla y besarla. A pesar del horrible semblante que mostraba la estatua, desagarrada en dolor ante la pérdida de sus ojos, Albert se acercó. Palpó cada centímetro de aquel rostro marmóreo. Convencido de que llevaría a cabo una acción macabra, se acercó, seguro que nadie sería testigo de su desesperación, de la desolación que causó la partida de Candy y besó la estatua. Lloró como un niño pequeño. Lloró ante la impotencia de revivirla, de arrancársela de las manos de la muerte. ¡Era tan difícil no tenerla cerca!

Se despegó de la figura con sentimiento de culpa. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar, con tal de evocar su recuerdo? Rió desesperado, con lágrimas en los ojos y odio contenido. Profirió una blasfemia de la cual, luego, se arrepentiría.

Mientras la observaba con un sentimiento masoquista, contempló un largo rato las esmeraldas. Éstas eran idénticas a los ojos que una vez lo conquistaron y que ahora se le antojaba quedárselos para siempre. Estuvo unos minutos batallando consigo mismo, pero se vio vencido por el egoísmo de tenerla con él hasta que la muerte se lo llevara de aquel mundo siniestro.

Las manos le temblaban, pero su convicción pudo más que cualquier temor por alcanzar aquellas dos piedras que le ofrecían un recuerdo continuo de la rubia. Primeramente, tocó la mano de aquella imagen con la esperanza de encontrar una mano viva. Luego, tomó las esmeraldas y las acercó con el puño cerrado a su corazón. Soltó un suspiro lastimero, como quien quisiera que le atravesaran el corazón lentamente y le provocara un dolor mucho mayor al presente.

El suspiro se vio interrumpido por un jadeo: la estatua había cobrado vida y se encontraba agarrando con una de sus finas, pero fuertes, manos el cuello de él. Con los ojos incrédulos, la vio y gimió. La falta de aire era menos importante que el hecho de poder ver a la figura con vida. La mujer sonrió con maldad y se quedó inmóvil. Pensó que, a pesar de lo monstruoso de su apariencia, seguía viéndose tan hermosa como su pecosa. Por la parte de atrás, se escuchaba el ruido de lo que él creyó ser las figuras de la fuente en posición de ataque, también con vida, acercándosele.

Cayó en cuenta que tarde o temprano ella acabaría con su vida si no hacía algo por escapar. Trató de zafarse, pero la fuerza de la hembra era descomunal. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por cada cuenca de los ojos de ésta. Una de las figuras se le acercó a la mujer y le entregó una daga de plata. Albert supo enseguida el significado de esto: a él también le sacarían los ojos. Lleno de terror ante el inminente hecho de perder la vista, y con esto la posibilidad de ver a Candy en otros escenarios, luchó en vano por salir de allí.

Intentó golpear a la mujer, cuya piel era tan dura como una roca. Con los dos brazos libres agarró el cuello de la estatua hecha mujer, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Era como si aquel monstruo fuese inmune a cualquier ataque. Con el rostro impasible, la mujer tomó la daga que le entregó otra de las criaturas de la fuente que tomaron vida, y la acercó a los ojos de Albert. Sin poder evitar su suerte, el rubio millonario miró al cielo buscando algún amparo divino, que sabía que no llegaría. Fueron largos segundos en los que procuró ver todo lo que pudo, se propuso grabarse todas las imágenes que tenía a su alrededor, para luego evocarlas en su inminente ceguera.

El frío de la daga penetró suavemente, quemando toda la cuenca. Un grito de horror, seguido de otro, resonó por todo el castillo. En medio del desolado patio, se hallaba Albert tirado de rodillas en el suelo, llorando y palpando su rostro. El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó la boca de éste, provocándole ganas de vomitar.

"_¡Ciego! ¡Ciego para siempre!"_, solo pensaba en la imposibilidad de ver reflejada a Candy en cada cosa que experimentaba, en cada cosa que se le cruzaba en su camino. Sin esto realmente se sentiría solo. La desesperación lo consumió unos segundos que suprimió en otros gritos de terror e impotencia.

Sintió que las manos que hacía un rato lo atrapaban lo habían dejado libre. De rodillas, intentó percibir algún sonido, pero todo el lugar estaba en silencio. Se levantó con dificultad y buscó a tientas la fuente de agua, que esta vez tenía a las estatuas mirándolo una vez más en posición de ataque. Al otro lado, la monstruosa mujer había vuelto a su estado pétreo, pero con los ojos que una vez fueron de Albert. Jamás sabría el rubio la conveniencia de perder la vista antes de ver esta figura tan horrorosa que se le presentaba adelante.

Finalmente, llegó a la fuente y enjuagó la sangre de su rostro. Caminó con mucha dificultad a través del patio y se cruzó con una vara, la cual uso para guiarse. Volvió a recorrer el castillo que ya había conocido. Sintió como las figuras de las pinturas tomaban vida y lo observaban caminar con dificultad. No necesitaba los ojos para darse cuenta que lo curioseaban con burla. Ignoró a los demonios que se alegraban de su desdicha y salió al bosque donde quedó perdido.

Cansado, agotado y desesperanzado, encontró una piedra en donde sentarse un rato. Allí quedo muchísimo tiempo sin saber que estaba sentado donde una vez vio al hombre que le advirtió sobre el castillo y del cual jamás sospecho que estaría viendo un espejo de lo que el mismo se convertiría.

FIN


End file.
